bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
This is a list of notable monsters that are fought in the[[Blue Dragon| Blue Dragon video game]]. On some occasions, getting specific monsters to attack you will involve attacking another group of monsters (E.g. Balloon Toad only appears within battles caused by attacking a Kelolon Defender). Also it's possible to get monsters who hate each other to fight each other (known as a Monster Fight- E.G Poo Snake and Ancient Katydid). Classification Each one is classified as Monster, Undead, Magic Monster, or Mecha Robo. Animal * Acornivore ** Poison Helmet ** Ravenous Acornivore ** Shocking Acornivore * Amethyst Dragon * Ancient Beetle ** Ancient Scarab ** Blood-Sucking Beetle ** Golden Scarab * Ancient Cricket ** Ancient Katydid ** Dulcet Katydid ** Glutton Locust * Ancient Moth ** Apocalypse Moth ** Blazing Moth ** Sleeper Moth * Armour-Shelled Turtle ** Glacier Turtle ** Land-Temple Turtle ** Sea-Temple Turtle * Azure Scorpion * Cockatrice ** Crested Cockatrice ** MegaBeak ** Shrike Cockatrice * Coquettish ** Piper * Cutlass Fish ** Armoured Fish ** Broadsword Fish ** Gaudy Cutlass Fish ** Swashbuckling Fish * Eat Yeet * Gorgo Beastfolk * Green Grunt ** Blue Grunt ** Blue Infantry ** Orange Grunt ** Pink Grunt ** Red Infantry * Green Soldier ** Blue Soldier ** Orange Soldier ** Pink Soldier * Fanged Skimmer ** Delirious Skimmer ** Masked Skimmer ** Razor-Winged Skimmer * Fat Rat ** Big House Rat ** Fat Pack Rat * Fireworks Rat ** Pyre Rat * Flamboyant Dinoram * Flame Raptor ** Boreal Raptor ** Ice Raptor ** Tornado Raptor * Flaying Fish ** Sharkfly ** Sonic Sharkfly ** Sonic Strike Fish * Flying Needle Mole ** Armaneedle ** Explod-A-Mole ** Missile Mole * Hawk Eye ** Ruby Halbird ** Yellow Chiroptrident * Hermit Crab Poo ** Coconut Crab Poo * Hydrattler ** Gorgon Hydrattler ** Hot Hot Hydra ** Poison Hydrattler * Kelolon ** Hyper Kelolon * Kelolon Defender ** Balloon Toad * Land Crab ** Mountain Crab * Lazy Bear ** Horned Lazy Bear ** Polar Lazy Bear ** Thunder Bear * Mad-Fang Mammoth ** Albino Mammoth * Moody Dragon * Ore Hermit ** Rock Hermit Crab * Paralyzing Scorpion ** Smirking Scorpion * Parvenu Pelican ** Haunting Pelican ** Pelican ** Phantom Pelican * Phantom Dragon * Poo Snake ** Stone Poo Snake ** Iron Poo Snake ** Copper Poo Snake ** Platinum Poo Snake ** Golden Poo Snake ** Compost Poo Snake ** Pungent Poo Snake ** Zebra Poo Snake ** Dark Poo Snake ** Jumbo Poo Snake ** Corrosive Poo Snake ** King Poo Snake * Pyro Dragon * Robber Clam ** Thief Clam * Rolling Barb ** Chief Rolling Barb ** Chief Rolling Ripper ** Rolling Ripper * Sandworm * Snakeface ** Visage Viper * Snakeween ** Immortal Wings * Spark Dragon * Steel-Crushing Leopard ** Howling Leopard * Steel-Eating Tiger ** Gold-Eating Tiger * Stonesaurus Undead * Blue Skeleton ** Green Skeleton ** Purple Skeleton ** Red Skeleton ** Skeleton Captain ** Skeleton General * Gaudy Ghost ** Lazy Spine Ghost * Ghost Crab ** Ghost Crab Mimic ** Goblin Crab * Ghost Yeet * Glowering Imp Trap ** Gnashing Imp Trap * Grinning Ghost ** Chain Gang Ghost ** Melancholy Ghost ** Poleaxe Ghost * Hunter Ghost ** Assassin Ghost ** Fire Archer ** Shooter Ghost * Scavenger Wolf Ghost * Icefire Wolf Ghost * Flame Wolf Ghost * Ice Wolf Ghost * Rockwind Wolf Ghost * Rock Wolf Ghost * Gale Wolf Ghost * Jumbo Ghost ** Cursed Spine Ghost ** Red Razor Ghost ** Stupefying Ghost * King Ghost * Midnight Ghost ** Emerald Ghost * Steel Monkey * Thief Ghost ** Bandit Ghost ** Ninja Ghost ** Robber Ghost * Zombie Monkey Magical Creature * Blazing Jelly ** Jelly Jolt ** Lazy Gummyfish ** Magical Jellyfish * Dullahan * Gotsu-Gotsu ** Kochi-Kochi ** Bowa-Bowa ** Soyo-Soyo * Ice Giant ** Crystal Giant ** Gold Giant ** Stone Giant * Mad Eye ** Cardinal Eye ** Fanatic Eye ** Imposter Eye * Misfortune Mural ** Chaos Mural ** Evil Mural ** Poison Mural * Mist Walker ** Aqua Roamer ** Poison Mist ** Slime Roamer * Rockwind Wolf Ghost * Sanguine Slasher ** Horned-Viper Trident * Scavenger Wolf Ghost ** Fire Wolf Ghost ** Gale Wolf ** Snow Wolf Ghost ** Stone Wolf * Sneezing Cyclops * Souleater ** Bloodsucker ** Braineater ** Skillsucker * Spellcaster ** Soaring Globe * Wandering Knowledge ** Wandering Sage * Wandering Prophet ** Wandering Reflection Mecha * Azure Abyssal Dragon * Azure Sentinel ** Steel Giant * Balloon Bomber ** Clawed Bomber * Blazing Kirin * Centipede * Coordinator ** Squinting Cyborg * Defense Mecha Robo ** White Gear Defender *** Red Defender *** Red-Mask Robot *** Spin-Laser Defender * Double Axe ** Black Double Axe ** Double Lance ** Mad Scarlet Spear * Hover Alarm ** Hover Claxon ** Hover Patroller * Intercept Dynadrone ** Intercept Electrogue * Jumbo Mecha Robo * Land Shark * Machine Gun Crab ** Bomber Mecha-Crab * Machine Gunner ** Flame Gunner * Mecha Robo ** Battle Mecha Robo ** Flying Mecha Robo ** Gold Mecha Robo ** Heavy Mecha Robo ** Versatile Mecha Robo ** War Mecha Robo * Mechataclysm * Mechosaur * Medic Maintenencer ** Winking Medic * Patchwork Puppet ** Riot Puppet * Roball ** Thief Roball * Scything Skull-Spider ** Gold Scything Skull-Spider * Security Mecha Robo ** Grim Security Mecha Robo * Sentinel Mecha Robo ** Security Electrogue * Sentinel Mecha Robo Body ** Electroque Part B * Sentinel Mecha Robo Head ** Electrogue Part A * Servant Mecha Robo A ** Enforcer Robot * Servant Mecha Robo B ** Assassin Robot ** Standard Defender * Shooter Scorpion ** Tailgunner Robo-Scorpion * Spike-Armed Sentry ** Scowling Dynamo * Winking Patroller External Links * Complete Monster List * *